em Off Apenas fofocas
by DarkPyr
Summary: Duas garotas entediadas decidem escrever sobre tudo o que viam na faculdade, desde histórias que presenciavam até mesmo aquelas que contavam para elas.


_DARKPYR e ANGELZOFIA_

Essa história é escrita em conjunto

De acordo com um jornalista amigo nosso: "... se prestarmos bastante atenção veremos que no fundo, no fundo o que origina uma notícia nada mais é do que uma boa fofoca. Esses são apenas alguns palpites pessoais, não creio que tenha algum valor científico, jurídico, ético, moral e muito menos educativo".

Nossa história não tem nenhum valor educativo, apenas, queremos que apreciem uma boa fofoca. Divirtam - se!

Capítulo um: Fofocas em off!

Todos ficam na maior expectativa em cada início de período, afinal de contas, é quando as "novidades" chegam. Nem sempre temos sorte, mas dessa vez fomos presenteadas com um grupo singular. Tínhamos certeza que iriam render ótimas histórias, do jeito que gostamos.

Dois garotos desse grupo, não tínhamos certeza, isso que os tornavam mais interessantes, da opção sexual deles. O visual moderninho, o jeito descolado e a aparência que aprontavam todas fora e dentro de uma festa, só nos deixaram animadas. Fizemos nossas apostas e eles não nos decepcionaram! Um em particular superou nossas expectativas! Higlander, apelido que não fomos nós que demos, e sua namorada foram pegos fazendo coisinhas indevidas no banheiro feminino. Flagra comentado, em off, pela faculdade inteira!

Uau!! Estamos impressionadas!! Já sabemos onde encontrar histórias quentíssimas.

Qual será a próxima "aventura" de um de nossos personagens mais ousados? Não percam o próximo capítulo!! Nós não perderemos!! o

Capítulo dois: O amor está no ar

O dia está perfeito para não se fazer nada, a faculdade está praticamente vazia, mas também, em plena 6º feira, último dia da terrível semana de prova, quem iria querer ficar aqui? Ninguém! É obvio! Não pensem que não temos mais o que fazer, não é isso. É que acabamos de entregar nosso último trabalho e estamos curtindo alguns minutos de paz e tranqüilidade, na mesinha em frente à piscina, bebendo refrigerante (uma coca-cola com muito gelo e uma sprite de muitos significados). Devaneávamos sobre bons lugares para boas festas comportadas. Imagina uma pista de dança em cima da piscina! Já parou para imaginar? Que festa, hein!! E falando de lugares bons para festas que tal o campo de futebol? Mas isso é um outro capítulo...

Como dizem por aí, a primavera é a estação do amor e, talvez, estejam, certos, pois aqui na faculdade o que não falta são casais apaixonados. Em nosso doce descanso, deparamos com uma brincadeirinha do Destino. Achamos que ele estava entediado! Contou com a ajuda da faculdade, onde tudo que você precisar vai estar longe! Prato cheio para desencontros dramáticos, como o que presenciamos.

A vítima da vez foi um casal novo, novo, porque são novos na faculdade. Um garoto muito gracinha, que você lamenta-sempre-o-fato-de-ser-gay, e seu namorado não-tão-gracinha-assim. O namorado estava na cantina lanchando e ficou um tempo enorme esperando o Garoto Muito Gracinha. Andou, andou e esperou, esperou e sumiu! Justamente na hora em que o Garoto Muito Gracinha aparece. Ele procurou, procurou, procurou e nada. Cadê? Aonde ele foi? Nós não sabíamos! Então, o Garoto Muito Gracinha foi para o estacionamento, do outro lado da nossa incrível pista de dança. E vejam quem resolve voltar à cena, o Namorado! E a procura continua... Que aflição!! Será que eles esqueceram que celular existe?! Ah! Foi só impressão nossa! Parece que eles sabem para que serve o celular, porque resolveram, antes tarde do que nunca, se ligarem.

O Destino está mesmo entediado!! Cada um foi em direções opostas!! Que desencontro!! Enfim, o amor triunfou e os dois se encontraram, "em uma linda cena emocionada, com música romântica de fundo e os dois correndo de braços abertos", bom essa parte foi por nossa conta!

Não podemos esquecer de falar do casal "fofy" do momento. Ele é membro da Gangue (capítulo bem grande a parte), tem cara de cão de guarda, quer dizer, de mau, caladão e poucas coisas parecem tirar sua expressão "estou entediado". Ela era avoadinha e passou a ficar mais atenta depois do caso "enroladinho" (isso é uma outra história). Senhoras e Senhores apresentamos o Sr. e a Sr.ª Moicano. Eles formam um belo casal, pena que tem prazo de validade. Toda Gangue se forma no final do ano, esperamos, é claro! Muitas pessoas lamentaram esse fato, afinal, um certo Bad Boy também irá se formar. Uma de nós, particularmente, não se importará tanto, pois o membro da gangue que lhe interessava já se formou.

Tem certeza que vai perder o próximo capítulo?

Acho melhor não!

Capítulo três: Aqueles que vocês jamais deveriam ser interessar!

Sabe aquele tipo de homem que você jamais deveria se interessar por inúmeras razões, mas que na hora todas elas saem correndo te deixando na mão, pois é deles que falaremos neste capítulo. De homens que por mais que sua consciência, seu orgulho, a vergonha na cara digam que não, você as joga para o alto perdendo qualquer senso que tenha, se você tinha algum, é claro.

Começaremos com os professores, eles são os piores, principalmente se não sabem separar a aluna da amante, ficante, namorada, ou seja, lá o que você for para ele. Em uma dessas, você pode ser reprovada por crises absurdas de ciúmes ou por mero capricho. Fiquem longe desse tipinho, mesmo que ele seja muito, mais muito interessante, mantenham o foco. Sempre!

Outro terrível tipo é dos bad boys, criaturas encrenqueiras, violentas que na maioria das vezes não sabem o que querem, e se sabem lutam determinados a ficarem bem longe, como podem ver são pessoas muito confusas, saia dessa o mais rápido possível, senão...

Não esqueçam os rapazes de olhos azuis, cara de sério, mas que no fundo, no fundo são uns tremendos de uns tarados que só de verem um simples pirulito já pensam besteira. Esses também são terríveis, por que parecem mineiros e só comem quietos e pelas beiradas.

Sei que por mais que advertimos vocês, não irão seguir nada do que falamos, provavelmente terão chutado o balde e deixado o vida seguir seu rumo, mas tomem cuidado, pois o destino adora se meter no meio, afinal ele sofre de uma doença sem cura, o tédio crônico.

Até o próximo capítulo! Não percam!!


End file.
